Arnold's Youth Potion
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Arnold has made a youth potion and everyone wants to get their hands on it by being greedy and such! What you'll think that Arnold will do?
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Arnold was working on a youth potion, he knew that he could be working on the right ingredients as he was getting to be that quite the scientist.

He worked for the past 2 hours now as he understand that he was simply get to make the right stuff.

As he succeeded, he knew that he created the youth potion as he can reverse the aging process.

"With my youth potion," he thought. "I Knew that I could reverse the aging Process."

It seems that his Grandparents had to see it as they had to look into it, as as they could see as as as they could see as as they could see it.

"What's this Shortman?" asked Phil, his grandfather. "This is my youth potion, it can make people younger and livelier." said Arnold.

"Gee Arnold, I think that it could be that it should noticed that you're trying to reverse the aging process." said Pookie, his grandmother.

"I can see that it could be that it should be simply had to make people that it could be that surely that they can feel like it."

"Well, I can see that you're trying to reverse the aging process, so what the heck?"

As they get to be drinking though his potion, they get to be feel that they they're going to be that they're going to be simply younger as possible.

"Grandma, Grandpa, you're supposed to be taking a small amount!"

Then they realized something. "That's funny, I'm begging to think that I'm about to go younger." said Phil. "Me too." said Pookie as they get they feeling, they felt nothing yet.

As Arnold has made a youth potion, he took it to school and showed it to his friends.

"This is my youth potion, I made it so it can reverse the aging process." said Arnold as he showed him the youth potion.

"Arnold, I believe that you just had to gone though some amazing things, you got Mr. Hymnth to reunite his daughter, get Stoop kid to leave his stoop, gave Eugine three birthdays in a row, get Chocolate Boy off Chocolate, get Rhonda to believe that she get to be living the easy life when she was broke and living with you, and refusing of who moon principal warts." as he leaned over at the potion.

"But between you and me, getting to reverse the aging process is got to be one of the toughest challenges you ever come up with."

"Maybe if I can feed my parents to that potion, I could make them young again!" Suggested Rhonda.

"Or maybe since my Mom had worked as a beeper queen, maybe I can make her 18 again." Said Helga.

"Or maybe I can make my brother Jamie-O younger and make him the same age as Timbery." Said Gerald.

As they get to make suggestions, Arnold stops them. "Now look, I know that this is a very serious thing for me to do, but as this youth potion that I got in my hand, I can safely say that at anytime can to do it, I don't to fall into the wrong hands."

"So, it's really a tough challenge for you?" Asked Gerald.

"Not so tough at all." said Arnold. "Not so tough at all."

"Now that you mentioned it, I take back about making my brother younger." said Gerald "Same with my Mom being 18 again." said Hegla. "And my parents being young again."

As everyone else took back of what they wanted, Arnold has to put the potion in a mini-fridge in the science room until the end of the day.

Please comment and tell me of what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

After School, it shows that Arnold's friends thought it could be that youth potion that would be serious about it just as they had to make sure they're going to make people younger.

"Do you think that youth potion that could make people younger?" asked Gerald.

"Maybe, I think that we could be using it just for fun." said Rhonda. "After all, I'm sure that we're going to make this more reasonable just as to make my parents younger."

"Oh, I really want my mom to be 18 again." said Helga.

"What makes you so sure about it Helga?" Asked Gerald. "I hope that I would be making it as we the way as they could be when I would possible had to know about when there was no way of expecting that we should be using it just as simple as possible tall-hair boy."

"Maybe that if we could make you younger, you're going to be a little nicer to us." said Gerald.

"We'll see about that!" As they get to fight about as they get to the youth potion as they know that they're fighting over the potion, meanwhile, they're not the only ones who think so, as there are only two government men goes by the name of Tim and Ben as they get to see about the youth potion Arnold has made.

"Check it out, it's that youth potion that football-head kid has made."

"Yeah Tim, we got to make sure that we're going to take potion away just as soon as possible." as they get to drive their spy van, they had to make sure that Arnold's potion could be dangerous as possible to them.

As the kids are fighting about the potion, Arnold came in and said "Hey, Hey, Hey! What's going on here?" Arnold asked. "We were fighting to see which one of us have to take the potion home." replied Harald.

"Look, I get it, but there's no way that it could be that potion that could be more reliant as they can be." said Arnold. "but there's no way that you can't take home on that potion here."

"Okay, okay, we understand now Football head, we promise that we won't get to use the potion on our families." as Arnold gets to be closer as possible.

"Now I want to make sure that you guys won't take the potion for your proposes for that, you might get to be that you're going be they're going to be that simply had to be taking it responsible."

"We understand." said his friends in unison.

As they had to be crossing their hands behind their backs, as Arnold gets to take his potion home.

Please make some comments on the comment box below.


	3. Chapter 3

It was that Arnold and Gerald are walking home from school with the potion as the government spies as they get to see about behind them as they see them talking about the potion.

"Arnold, I know that you've worked so hard about the potion, but as we speak, they could get their hands on it." said Gerald. "What? no way." said Arnold. "Trust me, they're going to take that potion away as they get to be that seriously had to noticed that they're going to be greedy as they get to noticed that they're going to learn that they're going to be young again."

"When it comes to me, I help people a lot, I give them great advice, I got Stoop Kid off the stoop, I got Mr. Hynmn to reunite his daughter on Christmas Eve, I help Harald to lose weight, I save an old theater from being destroyed by a wrecking ball, and I got even to convince Rhonda that being broke isn't all that bad, and most importantly, I even get Dino Spounmi to perform."

"But believe me, you're never going to use this youth potion in order to make people actually younger." replied Gerald.

"Oh please Gerald, you don't think I could make people younger, don't you?" asked Arnold as the continue walking back to the boarding house.

"I got to say, this is not what to be exactly to be to make people better and younger."

"Come on Gerald, what bad can it be?" as the van had to be pulling up, they noticed that they're going to be that they're going to follow that van. "Check it out Ben," Said Tim. "That Football-headed kid is going to that boarding house."

"Let's roll." as they get to drive up.

As they got in the boarding house, they noticed that Phil, Pookie and the boarders are going into a rave as they could get their hands on their youth potion. "Get him!" Shouted Phil as they get to chase Arnold and Gerald as they get to run with the potion.

"Come on, we need to get potion!" as they chase him, they had to believe that you're going to save it before he could let anything bad happen to it as they had to be that they're going to hold him down as they had to chase him as they get to be that they had to catch the potion as they could be that they're going to be that they had to be pulling as they could be that they're pulling them over there, as they get to Arnold's room as they're pulling, Mr. Hyhnm pulled Gerald's hair, he said "Hey, watch the hair!" as they get pulling as they get to be pulling the potion as they got all over them.

"Oh great, now I got potion all over me!" Said Oskar as they're going to get younger, but the question how younger they're get?

Please comments on the Comments and tell me how younger they're going to get in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Before we began, I would like to report to fail at the last three chapters of the story that makes references of the episodes of show we know since 1996 so I hope that we get to be going along as we get to enjoy it.

As the boarders and grandparents got exactly got covered by the potion, they began to grow younger as they could see that they're growing younger and younger.

"Suzie, we're getting younger!" Oskar said. "I know that!" Said Suzie his wife as they get to be feeling younger as they could be younger as possible as they notice it as they had to figure it out how.

As they noticed that they're going to know that they never looked so better as Arnold and Gerald saw the results as they get to be that they never looked better before, Phil and Pookie looked excatily 10 years younger, as they're both 71, and yet, look the same.

Ernie happen to be in his early 30s as he got his hair and get to be a tall person, and Mr. Hymth looked exactly like when his daughter was a baby, and the Kotashas looked 10 years younger as they could ever had to be like it. "Wow, look at me, I'm 28 again!" said Oskar.

"Well just as well, I've happen to be looked younger and more prettier." Said Suzie.

"Well Arnold, it looks like that your youth potion's a complete success." said Gerald. "Yeah, and the best part about it, they never looked better."

"Or younger." as they give out their handshake..

as the spies get to notice about it, Tim and Ben notice that they could get their hands on that youth potion next.

"Once we get to the potion, we might had to put it on seniors as they could be younger then them." said Tim.

"As we find a way to take that potion away from those kids, we might get to be that easily had to be believe that we're going to show how much that we're going to be that that the retirement home's going to enjoy this." as they get to drive the van to the van, Arnold's other friends are going to get their hands on the potion too."

"Oh, this outta be good." said Helga as she gets to be using her bugler outfit as she gets it to use it on his older sister.

Meanwhile, Harald, Stinky and Sid are going to use the potion to turn Principal Warts into a kid again, and as for Rhonda, she wanted to make her parents young again, as she smiles, she knew that this is going to be easy for her.

"With this potion, you're going to be rich and famous!" said Gerald. "Being rich and famous got nothing to do about it." said Arnold. "and besides, I would never had to be that it could be the way is going to be."

"I mean it, if you're going to make people younger and healthier, I guess that we could be that it's going to be that simply had to work hard about it."

And just then Gerald heads home, the kids are going to plan to steal that potion away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Before we began the chapter, I would like to announce that we're going to be that I only give out reasons about Arnold and Gerald's Friends of wondering why would they want to use the youth potion for as well as our agonists of the story:

Stinky, Sid and Harald gets to use the youth potion on Principal Wartz to be a kid again

Rhonda wanted to make her parents younger as before

Helga gets to use it on his older sister Olga

The Government agents Tim and Ben wants to use it on seniors on a retirement center.

Now that's underway, on with the chapter.

As the boarders looked exactly 10 years younger, they seem to be that they're going to be quite having enjoying themselves, as Mr. Hymnh had to look himself as he knew that he was young and handsome as he gets to know about it when they had to notice as they could possibly be.

The Kothasas made looked like a brand new couple all over again as they noticed that a pair of 28-year-olds as they get to be a better couple as lively as possible.

"Gee Oskar, I think that being young again is just what we needed." Said Suzie. "Oh yeah, I felt I was like the day that we are married."

"At this rate, we're going to hit the lottery again." said Oskar. "Yeah, I think that could be that good."

Ernie hasn't been this tall and young for years for that, he didn't think that potion has contain size growth too. "Oh yeah, Ernie, you look young and handsome to eat." as he look into his mirror. "and you got hair as well."

And as for the grandparents, they seem to be that they're 71 years old again, of which they are. "When we tasted that youth potion the first time, it seems that we didn't get any younger." said Phil. "What are you talking about?" asked Pookie. "We've never been this young in years."

"You see, that's the point, I think that we could be that simply had to noticed that we're going to be that quite if we hit side effects, we might get even younger then 71." as he get worried. "For you see, we could go back being in our 60s, and then our 50s, and then our 40s, and then 30s, and then, our 20s, and then we get to be teenagers, and then kids like Arnold and his friend, and then toddlers, and then babies, and if anymore doom," as Phil gulps. "Nothing more."

"Oh Phil, you worry too much." said Pookie. "Besides, it could be knowing that those side effects won't happen anytime soon."

As Arnold gets to put the youth potion inside the fridge, he notices that somebody won't get to steal it. "I got to admit, that youth potion is genius." said Gerald. "It seems to be doing so." said Arnold.

"I got go to home and take care of some business." as Gerald leaves, he noticed that the next day, he saw that the youth potion was gone, very gone.

"I've been robbed!" Arnold shouts as his younger grandparents and the younger boarders run down to him. "Look at this, my youth potion has been stolen overnight!"

As they get to murmur, who stole the youth potion?

Closing note:Sorry to make this chapter short but there's a election of Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump underway so I'm making this short as possible.

In the meantime, please comments and tell me of what you think of who stole the potion and either go to the original plan or try something else.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Before we began, I would like to point out about the review for Chapter 2 that I got the boarders last names mistyped so I believe it's Kokoaska and Hyunn, so believe me, we all have spelling errors and I hope that you might for give me, and for the record, Potts is the only name that I didn't get to used yet, also Donald Trump is our president.

As Tim and Ben got away with the potion, they had to make seniors young again. "We got the football headed kid's youth potion." said Tim.

"Yeah, I believe that we're going to be get away with this.." as they get to drive around to the labs, the kids got on their bikes as they get to bikes and catch up to them.

As they saw Arnold's youth potion, they knew that they're going to take it as they notice that they're going to do about it.

As they looked into the lab, they saw an 86-year-old man as they get to see that they're going to figure it out of what to do with the potion.

They had to mix chemicals as they had to be making it more efficient as they noticed that they're going to believe that they're get to be shaking it six times as they had to notice that they're going to knew that they're making it more nebulized.

"Okay, now that we use this, we're going to his in order to make it as we get to put as they had to work about it." as Tim used the potion to pour into a cup, as they test on that man as they get to be that he took it as it he felt strange as his body tingles as he noticed that he was simply had to that he was rapidly growing younger, reducing him into a 10-year-old.

"So that's it," said Helga. "they get to use that potion to make seniors to be turn into kids!"

"They tainted the potion!" said Rhonda.

"So, they get to do it at those poor elders, that means they'll get to be kids again!" said Stinky.

"I can't believe!" Said Sid. "What evil people!"

"I can't believe that they're going to be that they're going to notice that they're the noticed that the potion that they're going to see that they're going to be using the potion irresponsibly!" replied Phoebe. "We've got to do something!"

"We got to warn Arnold!" said Sid as the spies got outside as they get to be that they're going to be that they're going to see them.

"You know, we have a property of keeping you kids to stay out of this." as they get to knock them out one by one.

Meanwhile, Arnold, Gerald and the boarders had to figure out those tire tracks as they get to be seeing that they're going to be that they could be leading track.

"It seems that the tire skids had leave a track as they get to see of where they're going.

"But whoever stole your potion has got to do about it!" said Gerald. "I'm worried about that Gerald." said Arnold.

"Maybe that there are government spies who wanted to take your potion." said Suzie. "Huh? What do you mean Mrs. Kokoaska?"

"There are some government spies whom seem that they wanted to use your potion in order to make people younger, and the reason is they need it in order to reverse the aging process just as badly as they seem you do it."

"So if that means that if they could the youth potion that means..." as Arnold understands it, he notices that they get to be that he and Gerald realized that their friends could be in trouble. "That means they're going to do to our friends!"

"THEY'RE GOING TO USE YOUR YOUTH POTION ON YOUR FRIENDS?!" Phil panicked. "GOOD GRAVY! WE'VE GOT TO SAVE THEM!"

Back at the lab, it seem the kids wake, they seem to be going on here. "Wait a minute, what's going on here?" asked Helga. "What's seems to be that is to save that potion isn't going to be happening." said the spies as they get to walk up to them. "It's you!" said Harald. "I should've you know that you want that youth potion that so you can possibly use it."

"It seems that that we're going to use it so we mix it up and made up as we get old seniors to make them kids like you." said Ben. "as we get to notice that they're going to noticed that to make a retirement center to make anything but retired."

"You monster!" said Stinky. "How could you do such a thing?" asked Stinky.

"Because that we need to be that we could make them entertain them at Vegas as the world's youngest performers." Said Tim.

"You won't get away with this Bucko!" shouted Helga.

"We're about to." said Tim as he and Ben laughed as they leave as the kids looked worried.

What's going to happen?

Find out next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

It shows that the kids are going to be worried that the spies are going to put those the potion on them to be tested as Guinea pigs.

"Oh man, those guys are really going to do something to do us!" said Harold.

"Well, at least they're going to turn you into a baby anyway." said Helga.

"Don't worry guys, I got a plan." said Rhonda. "But you're going to have to trust me on this one." as she uses a bobby pin to escape, they had to be free from the clutches.

"Golly, I didn't know you kept a bobby pin." said Stinky."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." said Rhonda as she released Stinky and the others to escape from being tested by the spies.

As they get to escape, the spies are talking about how to get senior from the age they are to become the world's youngest performers.

"Just think, we'll have to make this lots of money together!" said Tim.

"And then, we'll get the girls!" as they laughed as Ben saw that the kids are escaping. "The kids, they're escaping!" as they hit the alarm as they get to be that they're going to capture them.

"Oh great, it looks like that we're going to be captured by the spies!" said Harold.

"Not if we want to escape from them!" as they had to run as they can as they're going to escape.

Meanwhile, Arnold and his Grandpa had to drive up to the lab as they get to be getting the potion back. "Hurry Grandpa, we got to save my friends and the youth potion!"

"Only we get to be that they're going to be that they got the spies got them first.

"You know that your friends have escape from us before we get a chance to test them first."

"What have you done with my potion?" demanded Arnold. "Oh, we took the potion so we can make it to be a little more interesting."

"How interesting?" asked Phil. "So interesting that we're going to make seniors turn into kids so we can make them entertainers, starting with Vegas." explained Tim.

"And we were going to test your friends first until they have escape from us." said Ben.

"You don't know of what might get to be that potion isn't made by you," Said Phil. "It was made by my grandson, and I look younger!"

"Oh yeah, well he should've think that before that he was simply had to noticed that he was noticed that so we're going to be testing you first instead." as he got the youth potion as puts the youth potion into his water gun as he gets to aim it on Arnold.

"Let's not get carried away here." warned Arnold. "Trust me, it's for your good." as he sets the gun, he shoots as Phil jumps to saved him. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" as he got hit with a big splash as he stands.

"You whippersnappers, do you know that youth potion that can be that-" before he finish, he was felt the minute he tasted it as it kicked in as well as he got hit as he was growing younger down to his 60s, and then 50s as hair got grown back on his head, and then he was now 51 years old. "Wow, I looked 30 years younger then before."

"Grandpa, we got to be saving my friends and the youth potion!" said Arnold. "Oh right."

As they got to save them, Pookie had to drive the lab in the van so she had to Gerald and the other boarders so they can be had to follow Arnold and Phil.

"Come on gang, we got to save those kids and the potion!" as they get to be that running into the lab.

Just then, Tim said on his Megaphone. "Freeze!" as they stop and raise their hands! "One more step and you're going to be younger then you already are!"

"Where's the potion?" asked Gerald. "It seems that my associate has the potion as they're about to capture the kids they just escape from me and him." replied Tim.

"Oh yeah, if you think that you got another thing coming, think again!" Said Mr. Huynn. "Oh we are, and we're going to be testing you instead of those kids as Guinea pigs."

As they got their legs shaken, they're going to be using it as they could be that they're getting to be splashed! "Oh boy, that ain't going to be right!" as they got splashed, they grown younger as the boarders got turned into kids, Gerald into a 4-year-old toddler, and Pookie got turn into a 51-year-old, exactly has her husband Phil.

As Gerald looked into this 4-year-old self, he noticed and said "Aw man!" as he got upsets.

"This is not good, this is not good!" said the now younger Mr. Hyunn. "You're telling me," said the now 10-year-old Oskar. "Since that i'm a paper boy, I Guess that I should starting as one."

"And I got a sewing class in 3 weeks." Said the now 10-year-old Suzie. "You got to save the kids and the potion, I'm going to help my husband and Arnold!" as she got to the ladies bathroom, she changed into her black uniform as seems to be a little big on her, but she didn't mind.

What do you think what's going to happen?

Please leave the comments on the comment box and tell me of what you think of the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

As the kid boarders and even a toddler Gerald looked worried, the seem that they're going to be figured by those government spies as they get to make them even younger.

"Don't you worry, you might get to be that to enjoy the youthful experience." as they set the gun.

As they get to run as Tim shoots his youth potion gun, the youngsters as run away because they had to be chasing them.

Meanwhile, Helga and the others had their plan to make an escape as the same as Rhonda as they get to be they're running. "Go go go!" as they get to run as they get to ran out of the lab.

As they get to stop, Ben got Rhonda as he holding her hostage.

"Stop!" he shouts. "One more step and your friend gets to go back in diapers!"

"Do as he says," shouted Rhonda. "Do as he says!" as Ben took her to the van as they had to notices as they had to see about.

"Oh, what are we going to do now?" asked Harold. "Now that youth potion's going to be make kid seniors and to be performing at Vegas!"

"Oh put a sock in it," Said Helga. "We need to save that youth potion before those spies had to take it to the senior citizens!" as they get to run, they had to show that they're going to save that youth potion.

"Wait a minute," relized Stinky. "If that potion's going to used on every senior, that means that they're going to be younger then just kids, they're going to be toddlers or babies, and then, they're going to be sized to exist!"

"That youth potion could dangerously contain some side effects!" said Phoebe. "Come on, we got to stop those spies!" as they ran.

Meanwhile, 51-year-old Grandma as she had to save those senior citizens as they get free them as she saw those 15 big men surrounding her.

"You think that you can stop me?" she asked as she was going to give her the karate chop as one of the men stop her as they grab her as they get to be that she has been taken to the conference room.

As Arnold and his grandpa had to take the boarders and Gerald back to sunset arms, they had to notice that something was wrong, he noticed that the tires have been taken as they had to be getting of what they deserved.

As they been taken to the big science room as Phil gets tied into her separate board right next to her. "Phil!" Shouted Pookie. "Pookie?" Phil saw her. "These spies are going to be giving us the youth potion!"

"It was that simply had to notice that we're going to make sure that we're going to be making this as we're going to notice that we're going to believe that they're going to show us they had to use it.

"Maybe if I could take the potion away from them, maybe I get to use my parents to make them younger after all!" Rhonda thought as she took the youth potion as she replace it with grape juice as she laughed.

"You're going to be way younger then kids, you're going to be back to toddlers!" And just as they blasted them, he pushed the button as grape juice splatter on them. "What? The youth potion! They're supposed to be younger right about now." just as Tim noticed, it was grape juice. "It's grape juice, that Rhonda kid as taken the real potion!"

Just then, she use it to be bicycling back home. "Hey, come back here!" Helga demanded. "Sorry Helga, it's nothing personal, it's just business!" As she and the other kids looked at her bike home.

As Rhonda had to bike home with the youth potion, she can't wait to do with Arnold's youth potion.


	9. Chapter 9

It shows that Rhonda that she seems to be taking the potion as she noticed that she could test it on his parents as her friends had to follow her.

"Mom, Dad, you won't believe what I got!" she said. "I got this youth potion that Arnold made and-" as she stopped, she saw her parents lying down on the couch.

"Oh hello Rhonda, I guess that you heard, huh?" asked her mom.

"How did you know about the youth potion has been made by Arnold?" asked Rhonda. "I heard that we could be possibly using it to reverse the aging process." said her father.

"Oh, well then, I think that we could be that seriously that it could be had we get to be going to use it, huh?" said Rhonda. "Oh well, at least i'm going to give you a taste test." as she pours the potion into each cup for her parents.

As she gives them, they had to find out that they're going to take a drink as her friends had to be looking at the window.

"What do you think Buckley?" asked Rhonda's Mom. "Well, at least that we want to be young again." said Buckley as they took the cup down.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Rhonda as her parents felt a little funny.

As they had to reverse the aging as they get to feel a little tingling as they get younger and smaller as their clothes shrank with them as they had to get younger as they gone to their 20s, as they felt as they had to believe as they had to feel wobbling as they had to notices as they had to go down to their mid-teens as they get to feel that they get to be that they're going to notice about it.

"Yes, yes, it's working, it's working!" Rhonda smiled happily.

As the parents had to continue to grow younger, they seem that they're growing younger that they noticed that Buckley has lost his Mustache and as Brooke is losing her hourglass figure as she gets to be her youthful look as they had to be that they're now getting more younger and smarter as they had to know that they had to go down into kids as they felt that they had to be that as they could be.

But they can't stop as kids, they still can't grow any younger, as they had to grow younger and smaller even harder as they get down to 5 years old as they changed into some kid clothes, and then, 4, 3, 2, 1, as they felt that Buckley's clothes got turn into a green shirt and a diaper as well as Brooke's dress got turn into a diaper as she noticed as they can't believe so.

Just as Brook get so say, "Buckley honey, I think that we've never been this young since our earlier years." that came out as baby babble.

"I can't believe, I took Arnold's youth potion and it turn my parents into babies!" she said. "This is amazing!" as her parents crawl into her shoulders as noticed that when Helga and the others saw an reaction.

Just as the spies came in here, they took away Rhonda and her babied parents away, just as it was Helga's turn as she gets Olga to be younger then her, as well as her dad for getting her name mixed up.


	10. Chapter 10

As the government spies had to take Rhonda and her babied parents away, Helga had to take the potion so she can make her sister younger as well as she could be that she was going to be lucky as the boys followed to her house.

"Helga, where have you been?" asked Miriam, her mom. "Out Miriam, and this time in a good way." as she sneaks into the kitchen.

"This will be perfect." Helga said as she chuckled.

As she saw Olga, she knew that she was going to knew that she seriously as used it. just then, "Oh hello baby sister." said Olga as she put her youth potion on a cup as he puts behind her.

"I'm glad that you're home." she said. "Maybe that you can help me with the bicycle as I promised one kid as I get to ride it."

"Don't you want to take a 'drink' first?" asked Helga.

"Oh, they'll be plenty time for refreshments later," Olga said. "Right now, I think that we'll be building a bike as we get to build it." as they walk away, the youth potion stand alone as Big Bob gets to walk in as he pours it into his cup and take the potion to his wife Miriam.

"It was nice of Olga gets to leave us some drinks." said Big Bob. "I would think that it could be that showing that it could be that he should've as known." "That's nice dear." she said.

At the same time, Stinky and the boys had take the youth potion to use it on Principal Wartz as planned.

As for the parents, they drank from cups, they each that get to drink it as they could feeling it. "Funny, I feel weird." said Miriam. "Me too." said Big Bob as they get to feel a little tingling.

As Helga gets back from bike building with Olga, she noticed that the youth potion was missing, she want to know where it is.

When Helga gets to ask her parents, she saw them as they get saw them growing younger as they had to grow younger by the second as the go down to 39, and then 35, and then 31, and then 25, and then 22, and then they stopped at 15 years old.

"What happened?" asked Miriam. "I think that we've gone younger." said Big Bob in a teen's voice.

As they looked into the mirror, they saw themselves as teenagers again. "Criminy!" Helga got surprised as Miriam gasps and said "Oh my!"

Big Bob looked as a teenager as his shirt was just plan green and his pants is still brown but now that his hair is now black, and Miriam saw as she's wearing the same dress, only different, and she was simply had to look at their new teen selves.

"Wow! Mommy, Daddy, I can't believe that you got simply younger!" she said, as she gets to finish up her dad's drink as he felt tingling. "Oh my, I think that I'm growing younger!" just as Helga expected as they get to be that she gets to be growing younger as her clothes got a little bigger, but however she seems to be stopped at 11 years old, 2 years older then Helga herself.

"Wow, I can't believe that drink that really had happen to be that quite interesting!"

"Oh great!" Helga said as she puts her hand on her forehead. "Oh well, close enough." Just then the spies get to invade them.

"What's going on here?!" Olga shirked as Tim and Ben get to take them away. "You're coming with us victim!" as they took Helga and the family away.

First Rhonda and her baby parents and now Helga and her newly youthen family.

I'm afraid that Sid, Stinky and Harold are having better any luck then they do.


	11. Chapter 11

It was that Stinky, Harald and Sid are going to use the youth potion as they get to it on their principal warts as they get to use it, just then, when they're about pour the potion into the bucket, they got grabbed by the spies as they get to be that they're going to take them back to the lab.

"Don't worry, you won't turn your principal younger of where you're going, back to the lab!" said Tim as they get to be taking them back to the lab with the youth potion.

"This is too easy as I thought it might be." said Ben as they get to take them as the Principal opens the door.

"Huh, I thought I hear something." said Principal warts as he shrugs as he closes it.

On the back to the lab, Harald told the boys. "We were so close to make Principal warts younger!"

"I know Harald," said Stinky. "I know." as they get to the lab, they had to take their victims as they had to back to the lab here as they're back with Helga and Rhonda. "So, did you turn Principal warts younger like you wanted to?" asked Helga.

"We were until the bad guys caught us at the last second, and suddenly, I felt that we knew that we've gone back here as we get to noticed that we're going to do with us instead."

"We all worry about it." said Rhonda. "I just hope that Arnold get to save us."

"Rhonda, don't worry about your head, it seems that Arnold will never get to save us."

"Please, I think that we used our youth potion just as they wanted to be rescued, and we even that we don't, we're going to be effected by the youth potion."

"Okay, that would be different." As Helga looked worry, it seems that they had to spice up the youth potion a bit.

As they get to make sure about, Arnold and his young grandpa had to make sure that they're going to save the day as they get to break into the science room.

"We're going to make sure to save your friends, the boarders and the youth potion from those guys."

"Right Grandpa, we're going to be saving as they get to see that they're going to find out that they're going to see that they're going to do with them as they had to make they're going to noticed that they don't make them any younger then 9 years old as they get to make sure that they're going to noticed that they're see that they don't see us."

But as Arnold gets to make sure, the spies has already got Phil as he turns around as he was gone. "Great, I guess that I'm on my own for this one."

"Not exactly." said the spies together as they get to see that Arnold looked worried.

"It's time for you to be taking a nap." as they hit him with sticks.

As Arnold awoke, he knew that he saw Helga's teenage parents and Rhonda's baby parents as they get to see of what was going on here.

"Whoa to you kid." said Tim.

"Where are my friends? where's my youth potion?" Arnold demanded.

"Don't worry, you won't get to worry about them, we got the youth potion now, and I believe that you're going to show of what we're going to do." as they had to show him his grandpa as they get to be that he was about to show that we was to do something to do about it.

"We're going to make sure that we're going to notice that they're going to make this as your grandpa's going to be tested around here."

"What are you going to do to my grandpa?" asked Arnold. "We make your youth potion to be refiled and extending it as they get to be that unlike to all of the other seniors we've tested, we're going to be doing to your grandfather."

"You're going to extend the youth potion by making me younger?" asked Phil. "You're crazy!"

"We'll just see how are we going to be that how much that we can be." said Tim as he gets use the potion into the shot as Phil panicked and said "NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME YOUNGER THEN 51!" as he gets to escape, he noticed that it could be that he escape from the spies as they get to get him as they get to be that showing as they got though the needle shot as they get to notice as they get to show that they're going to believe that he was running.

"Run Grandpa, Run!" as they get to run as they get to get out of the potion as they get to chase him into the wall as they get to be that they're going though the wall as they caught him, they put thought the shot full fill as he felt that he was seriously to be that quite that he was feeling that he was strange that he was feeling that the potion.

He was feeling that he was strangely getting younger then before as he noticed that he said "You two young whippersnappers with sunglasses, Oh I'm going to-" before he finished his sentence, he was growing younger as his years goes backwards, as he goes back into his 40s as his hair turn less gray and more dark black as he goes into his 30s, as he gets to be that he was growing younger as he goes back into his 20s, then he was shrinking his age as his clothes gets his clothes bigger as his hand regresses as his clothes gets a little bigger, "Oh no!" he said as he gets down to his teen years, and then the same age as Arnold, and then 5 years old, and then finally, a toddler who's no younger then 3.

"Oh good gravy!" he shouted as he goes high into a toddler's voice. "Don't worry shortman, I think that I could be that young enough, I'm sure." as he looked into spies. "Just I've been turn into a toddler that doesn't mean you can't stop me." as Tim picks him us, he told him, "We've turn you into a 3-year-old toddler and now your boarders and your wife and even your grandson and his friends are next!"

As Arnold got out of his bedpan, he ran to his grandpa. "Come on Grandpa, we need to save everybody and the potion."

"You got it!" as he kicked Tim into the shin, they get to run as they get to run as fast they can.

Just then, Phil felt a little different. "What's going on with me?" as he got progressed back into 9 years old, same age as his grandson Arnold.

"Oh man, I thought I would never get to do it." said Phil now in a kid's voice.

What will happen next to our heroes?

Find out next chapter and leave out some comments please.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:Before we began, I just wanted to wish you a happy black Friday, I had 3 black Fridays in a row and more importantly, I was for a recording breaking 14-to-15 hours without watching TV and I had restful nap until my mom wanted to know how to turn on the TV back at my home and I told her to turn the power button on the cable box and she have got it thanks to me, so let's get this chapter stared.

As the 9-year-olds get away from the spies, they had to notice that they're going to be that they're going to survive as Phil's 51-year-old wife Pookie came in.

"Phil, what happen to you?" she asked.

"I Seem to have some age wrapping after I got effected by the youth potion and something that it could be having those side effects." explained Phil.

"Side effects?" she asked. "Oh brother, I hope that I didn't get the same yet."

"Come on, we've got to see that the spies doesn't have to do something to everyone yet!" as they get to the boarders and Gerald, they saw that they came in.

"Arnold, you're here!" said the 4-year-old Gerald. "Did you came here to save us?" asked the 10-year-old Oskar. "We did!" as Arnold had to use the key to use it as they get to be releasing the boarders and Gerald as they get to be that they're going to see that they're using it as they already had to know that they're going to notice that Pookie is hitting some side effects.

 _"Oh Not now!"_ Pookie thought as she notice as she happen to that she was seriously had to notice that she was going to hold on real tight.

"Grandma, are you all right?" asked Arnold. "No, I think that I'm going to hit some side effects!" as she gets to get younger as she happen to get down to 40 years old as her hair was getting less gray as she noticed that she was younger as she noticed. "Wow, I've got down to 40!" as she gets to be that she gets to take care of the spies as she had to continue grow younger as she goes down to her 30s, and then 20s, and then her teens, and then 10 years old, and 9 as Arnold and Phil got shocked. "That'll be a lesson for you!" she said in a voice of a kid as she realized that she's been regressed more.

As they get to notice. "You figured that they're going to be hitting side effects kid, and besides I believe that they don't get to survive responsible, that's exactly they're going to get."

"I knew I should've told them about the side effects." said Arnold. "And more importantly, they had to get to learn that you made the wrong moves on your potion as they get to feel as much as they get to feel."

As they get to notice that they're going to notice that they seem to follow as they had to make this to stop those spies.

"Well, what makes you think that you're going to show that they're going to hit side effects anyway?" asked Arnold.

"Well, one thing for sure, I believe that you're going to notice that it is more experience that we should be that we could use your potion on your friends." as Tim chuckled.

As they looked worried, Helga and the others are going to get the youth potion back from the spies as they get to see that they're going to use it on them as they kidnapped them in the first place.

"It's a good thing that we're in black uniforms otherwise, I would've thought the same." said Harald.

"We've got to keep quiet lard boy, or else we're going to be caught again." As the kids had to make sure to save Arnold's youth potion, they seem too make sure that they had to use it just as seem as possible.

"Got it!" as Helga used the potion in order to ran as they heard alarm go off.

What will happen?

Find out next chapter and make comments on the comments box.


	13. Chapter 13

As the spies get to be surrounded by those spies, Helga and the others had to take steps back as they notice that the spies that they seem they're going to notice anything.

"Hand over the potion!" Jim demanded.

"We'll never give you a potion if we wanted to!" shouted Harold. "you think that you're going to turn old seniors into kids so you can use them for your own entertainment purposes, then you better think again!"

"You know, you're right!" said Tim. "We're going to take care of you kids first!" as they get to take them to the same place as they tested those seniors.

As they get to notice that they had to make sure that they had to notice that something bad is going to happen to them.

As they to use that they're going to show that they're going to be putting around here.

Meanwhile, with the 9-year-old trio as they had to notice they had to save the day before it's too late, as they get to notice that the spies are going to spray the potion on Helga and the others.

"Look on the bright side," said Stinky. "at least that we're going back in diapers here."

"Yeah, and we're going to start all over!" as they set the blaster, it was Phil and Pookie to the rescue as they get to jump over as they get hit by the potion together.

"Rats, it seems that we hit _those_ two kids instead!" exclaimed Tim.

But it seems that Phil and Pookie didn't stay too long as they get to notice that they had to grow even younger and smaller as they felt that their clothes are loosely with them, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, as they felt that they get to be that younger, and suddenly, 4, 3, 2, and then a pair of year-old babies.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Arnold shout.

"Shortman, you got to use the potion in order to win!" said Phil in a babyish voice.

"It's the only way how!" said Pookie also in a babyish voice as Arnold gets to use that as they seem to be that they're going to take it as they had to taken it.

"Oh, what a guy." Helga said Dreamily as she and the others run out of there.

As they get to free Helga and Rhonda's youthful families as they get to grab with them to the truck.

As they had to notice that they're going to notice that they're going to see that they made it to the exit as they get to make it.

"Come on everybody, let's get going!" as they get to make sure that they're going to head back to the boarding house as they felt that they've stopped as Arnold notice the boarders are hitting the side effects as they get continue younger and smaller.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, as the boarders has hit that age, expect for Oskar, 4, 3, 2, and then, he too got turn into a year-old baby. "I knew that he was Immature anyway." said the 5-year-old Suzie in her kindergarten age voice.

As Tim and Ben gets to stop them, they had to stop them as they get to notice that they had to spin out as they had to notice to notice that they're surrounded by them.

What will happen?

Find out in the conclusion of this story!

In the meantime, leave some comments.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:We're back, and just to let you, this is the last chapter of my first _Hey Arnold!_ as Arnold gets to show that his grandparents- and of course Oskar- have been turn into babies, and the other boarders have been turn into 5-year-olds, as he gets to figure out about how is he going to do to save the day and get everyone back to normal.

As they get surrounded by the spies, they had to make sure that they had to notice that he has to hand over the potion. "Hand over the potion kid, or you'll be younger then that." said Tim.

"I Don't know why do you want with it but it ain't going to do it!" Protested Arnold.

"I told you kid, we get senior citizens to perform in Vegas." said Jim. "No way, we're not going to let you do it!"

"Then you leave me no choice but to do this!" as he gets to use his own potion on Arnold as he tries to stop as he gets to be taking a dose on it. "Drink up young man, because you're going back in diapers!" as the spies laughed as Arnold cough.

"What do you do-" as he stopped there as he felt that he was regressing as goes down to 8 years old, as took 4 steps back. "What's going on here?!" as the spies laughed, he as down to 7 years old as his clothes got a little big on him as he goes down to 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, as his voice got higher, 2, and then 1 as he fell down into his largely undersized clothes as he pops out here.

"What did you do me?!" Arnold exclaimed. "We've turn you into a little diaper-wearing-baby so you can't stop us anymore!" as they laughed, Arnold cried as the baby he got turn into one.

"Arnold!" Shouted Phil as he and Pookie ran up to him. "Forget it, you're never going to get that potion back!" as they had to get away with it as his 4-year-old best friend had to get up and as he stands with him. "I can't believe that he got away with that total senior kid transformation." Gerald said.

"Come on, we need to get getting back at those spies as they had a plan, as the youngest heroes had to get back at the spies as they could get away with it.

"I can't believe that Football-headed-kid thought that we could be that want us to give the potion back to him!" said Tim. "Yeah, but now that he's a baby like his grandparents, nothing's going to stop us now!" said Tim as he laughed as Helga and the others appeared. "Oh yeah?" said Helga. "Think again bucko!" as they heard that they turn around as Arnold's friends had to be that they get to stop them. "Arnold has been there for us, so we're going to be forcing you to give us the potion right back right now!" exclaimed Harold.

"I can't allow you to do that, otherwise if we return the potion to that football-headed-kid, we seem that we get to notice that we've turn him to a baby so you can't help him."

"Oh yeah, we're his friends, and we _can_ help him!" said Rhonda as they had to notice that they had to rush as the spies stopped them as they notice as Arnold and Gerald had to stop the spies themselves.

As Arnold had to landed on the ground, he gets to stop the spies. "YOU AGAIN!" as Tim shouted that he was going to notice that he was going to stop them as they had to notice that he was going to show that he was simply using that he notice that he was to use that we should getting them. "What is it now kid?" asked the spy.

"I demanded that you'll have to give my the potion back or I'm going to be doing mean to you!" Arnold said to Tim.

"As long as we got the potion, we might as well as we get to make sure that you're going to be staying this way forever!" Exclaimed Tim. "Not forever, there's an antidote so we could be getting people back to their proper ages and you might as you give that to us!"

"Forget it kid, you're not going to be using it!" shouted Tim as Arnold get to crawl away.

"As the kids had to capture Arnold, he was fast as any baby could be as he notice that he as going to make it as he noticed that he was going to the antidote as he gets to drink it as he simply had to change back as he as wearing his youth off, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 as he notice that he was going to make it as he gets to be that he's getting back to his proper age, 6, 7, 8, and then back to his proper age.

"But that's impossible, we've just turn you into a baby!" shouted Tim.

"Oh yeah, you're going to get me as you want me to be a baby again!" as Arnold get to run as we speed as he notice about it, as his friends are running to Arnold, they seem to be helping him as they get to be that they had to run though the entire lab as they get to slid down, they had to ran down as they notice about it, and just then, Tim was out of breath, he notice that he was going to see that he was feeling like it. "All this chasing is making me thirsty, I could go for a drink." as he notice that he gets to use that he was taking what's left of the youth potion as gets to drink as they get to be that simply had to notice as they had to find out that Arnold was stopping him. "Wait, if you drink it now, you're going to be younger!" as Tim said, "I Don't care!" as he gets to drink it as they could he should've listen to Arnold.

As he gets a little tingling, he notice that he was going to notice that he simply had to notice that his wobbling as he was going to feeling his body as they get to get he feels it. "Hey Ben, i'm getting younger!" As he simply that he was getting down to 16 years old age as his clothes got a little bigger as continues as he gets down to 10, and then 5 years old as he wanted to feel, and stopped there as Ben gets up and asked "Good grief Jim, what did you do to yourself?"

"Don't ask me questions, just get me out of here!" demanded Jim. "Right, right." as he gets to take him to van.

"All that youth potion's gone!" Said Stinky. "Now we can't turn Principal Warts into a kid!"

"That's okay, after the action I've seen, I didn't want to do that anymore anyway." said Harold. "Excuse me, who are you and what have you done with lumpy boy?" Helga demanded.

"What Harold was telling us that he seen enough action today." replied Arnold.

And then, they had to let the seniors to be heading back to their lives as they had to make it back to their homes.

As Arnold give the antidote to Gerald, he felt that he was turning back to normal as he getting back to his normal age, 5, 6, 7, 8, and then 9. "Thanks man." as they give out their handshake, they had to take the baby Grandparents and Oskar and those kindergarten boarders as they get back to their normal ages as they each taking of the antidote as they had to change back to their proper ages.

Later, they get to apologize to them about being greedy and such, and Arnold has forgive them.

"All right everyone get to be that not everybody to be young again." said Arnold. "And besides, I that that we could that be that we should be allowing that we could be that simply had to notice that they had to qualify as they had to take some potion, in fact, I could take another one as you like."

"NO!" Said everyone.

"Okay, you win, maybe that we'll have to stay healthy and fit." Arnold admitted.

At his room, he putting his chemistry set as he ever get to be making another potion as possible as they could be ever do that again. "I just hope that the next potion you'll make, it ain't going to be that simply had to notice as they could be the most weird potion that I or anyone else could ever had."

 **EPLOUGE**

At Vegas, the spies didn't have to make those seniors to be the youngest performers in history, so they got the next best thing.

"And now, we present this to you, Governor Ben and his 5-year-old dummy Tim!" as the crowd applaud, the curtain opens up for them.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the ghost's favorite food?" asked the now 5-year-old Tim. "Boo-looney!" as the crowd stood silent. "No good huh? Well then, we've got another one for you," as he clear his throat, he said "What do you get when you cross with a Snake with a cake?" As the crowd stood silently. "A Snake cake! Huh? Huh?"

"That's not even a real joke!" said an audience member.

"What's the matter with you people, do you got some laughs to give us?" asked Ben.

"No!" Said the same audience member. "I told you this isn't a good idea!" replied Jim as they get to fight as the audience laugh and cheered.

Now that's interesting, and they had to fight as the audience cheered, and then they had to enjoy it.

So the next time that you're going to make a youth potion, just try to be careful with it, or else there's greedy people who wanted to be younger.

The End


End file.
